


A Toast

by Eowyn315



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eowyn315/pseuds/Eowyn315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Dawn remember Joyce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Toast

“What have we learned from this exercise?”

Dawn surveyed the open ice cream cartons scattered on the breakfast bar. “I think… butter pecan is way superior to butter almond.”

Buffy nodded approvingly. “I think you’re right.”

“Remember how Mom used to spit out the pecans?”

“Until we pointed out that was gross.”

“What did she used to say? ‘I don’t like hard things in my soft things!’” Dawn giggled, but her laughter trailed off into pensive silence.

“It’s okay,” Buffy said gently, digging her spoon into the fudge ripple and holding it aloft. “To Mom.”

They clinked spoons. “To Mom.”


End file.
